This application claims the priority of 198 42 724.7, filed Sep. 18, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a suction system having a device for utilizing resonance effects for an internal-combustion engine equipped with a lambda control and opposed cylinders, and more particularly, to a suction system.
A known internal-combustion engine, German Special Edition ATZ Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift; MTZ Motortechnische Zeitschrift, pages 16 to 19, has opposed cylinder banks, a resonance-type suction system with an air flow sensor and a valve mechanism having a lambda control. DE 36 33929 C2 and EP 0 056 076 B1 relate to suction systems for internal-combustion engines by way of which resonance effects are achieved.
DE 198 14 970.0-13, which is not a prior publication, shows a pipe connection between an air filter and a suction system having a device for utilizing resonance effects. In sections, the pipe connection is provided with two parallel pipe sections, in front of which a single pipe section is connected. A throttle valve and an air flow sensor are integrated in the above-mentioned single pipe section.